Christmas Day, Christmas Spirit
by yeesheng4
Summary: Christmas day, Danny and Danielle with their friends and girlfriend Christmas, will have Christmas presents for Fenton family, and Skulker confessed.


Christmas Day, Christmas Spirit

The time will follow as **'** **Before Christmas Day.'** The Characters always appear. The time will follow as today morning.

December 25, Sunday, Kansas City, MO – Morning

Bishop parent home

After Danny, Britton, Britney, Jacoby and Jen breakfast at outside, five of them came back to home. All Christmas presents already put under Christmas tree, every presents has given by best friend and family, until night just can open it. Tony, Wendy, Lance, Candace, Theodore and Cathy are in living room watching television, Danielle, Fiona, Hillary and Leighton are accompanying Hill and babies playing and with the dog Daniel. Alice, Aaron, Hill and Logan playing with 4 each other. Meanwhile in upstairs, Phoebe, Philip, Scarlet and Scott in upstairs got lock in Phoebe and Philip room, Phoebe and Philip are still sleeping, Scarlet and Scott in room feel boring, them both are playing with each other but without fun. In downstairs, Jacoby and Jen asked dad mom did them both admit the fault and apologize, dad mom answered don't know, still not yet ask them both, but both elders guessed them both will just like before. Then Danny walked to living room accompany Fiona, Britton, Britney, Jacoby and Jen walked to upstairs them both room look situation, when Britton unlocked, saw Phoebe and Philip still sleeping on the floor, Britney saw and said made the bed on the floor gave to them both really using, because Phoebe and Philip are sleeping in floor, not bed. And then Jacoby and Jen asked Scarlet and Scott want admit the fault and apologize to Hill, but them both once more again said them both right, not wrong. Jacoby and Jen heard it more furious, already been 1 of half months, them both were still being like this. Scarlet and Scott asked for get outside, but Jacoby and Jen said never thought about it if you both still like this, then Scarlet and Scott are begin crying loudly and yelling want get outside. Jacoby said this year Christmas he doesn't want ruined by them both, and Jen replied it won't. Then Phoebe and Philip have woken, while Scarlet and Scott still crying loudly, both of P feel hungry and thirst, yelled milk…...milk…, Britton and Britney heard feel angry, already eat the rice porridge and oatmeal 2 weeks still yelled for milk, Jacoby and Jen want they both don't angry, then Britton and Britney pulled out Phoebe and Philip to outside, and then Jacoby and Jen helped both of them hold them both and Britney quickly closed the door and Britton quickly locked the door to disallowing Scarlet and Scott get outside. In outside, Phoebe and Philip felt hungry, can't wait anymore and begin crying loudly, while Scarlet and Scott inside the room them both are knocking the door, yelling, crying loudly and trying to get outside, but the door already got lock, so them both not even have the chance.

Then Britton, Britney, Jacoby and Jen walked to downstairs, called Mary to make the rice porridge or oatmeal to upstairs for 4 of them, then Mary immediately go to make it. Tony and Wendy called 4 of them don't furious, especially is Britney, so hard can finally calm, don't get the mad from Phoebe and Philip. In Christmas Day, everybody should get happy. Britney said until now eat and drink already different, but them both still yelled milk..milk..milk… And Wendy said unless them both not just drink the milk powder for everyday, speaking about this we all should thanks for Jodi, she helped us to changed Phoebe and Philip, made them both not wear the diapers anymore, let them both not drink the milk powder, let them both wear the underpants and pants, not everyday just wear the only diapers, even without the pants. Also let them both not sleeping in baby cot anymore. Although can't even changing them both heart, mind and brain, but at least can made them both got some healthy. Theodore and Cathy said Britney has best friend and Britton has best girlfriend like Jodi, is good fortune for both of them. Tony and Wendy also said next 2 months this date, Britton and Jodi will be marrying, also incidentally called Britton and Jodi born the baby earlier, and Britton said too early, but Britney, Jacoby and Jen also same as Tony and Wendy advise Britton. And then Britton said Jake and Elsa also had marraige, but they both also still not yet planning for born the baby, Danny and Fiona replied because next year Elsa will be professor, no reason want Elsa first year professor already pregnant, right? Theodore and Cathy also said 2 weeks ago, Jake and Elsa brought Aaron to outside, treated Aaron but made Aaron cried, so Jake and Elsa for take care the baby still isn't level for good. Also Lance and Candace took advantage asked Evan and Jen when to marrying, and Jen immediately answered not so fast, dad mom, and dad mom said Jen already close to age 24, maybe should time to marrying. Then dad mom can entrusted the Market Mall to Evan, but Jen said now he's general manager of Market Mall, not so anxious, and then Jen speaks about Jacoby, but Jacoby said Emma just age 21, also just graduation, not nearly in time to talk marry. And then everybody gather together in living room for fun and happy, except Phoebe, Philip, Scarlet and Scott.

Amity Park, Afternoon

Since Foley family been moved to St. Louis from Chicago area, Sam with her family Christmas, and then in Fenton Works, since the entire ghost announced ghost zone will be named for Ghost World, all of new world for ghost, sometime will get out but not for chaos revolted anymore, for peace. So Jack and Maddie can't depend the ghost or made the inventions to get money anymore, them both elder in Fenton Works look the newspaper to find the job as suitable for them both. Other side Jazz comes to find mom dad, asks why Danny still not back home, Jack and Maddie answered possible Danny will not come back home for Christmas with us, told Jazz to give up, but Jazz still think Danny will back.

In Ghost world

Later night, all ghost will make the Christmas party. In ghost world, Skulker showed the man and guts, he went to find Ember and confessing on Ember in place have much ghost side, Ember felt so embarrassing, because Skulker confessed in public, asked Ember be him officially girlfriend, although Ember felt embarrassed but she agreed to be Skulker officially girlfriend, Skulker and Ember are kissing and the public ghosts everyone has cheered. Also much ghost went to Frostbite city playing the snow, the ghost must have Box Ghost and Klemper.

Los Angeles, CA – Afternoon

Resort of Los Angeles

Matt, Max and Meg in resort playing, Duncan and Pamela are taking care on Mike, Maggie wants help her parents to take care Mike, but Duncan and Pamela requested Maggie go to mall with her cousin, help Matt, Max and Meg choose and buy the Christmas presents, because until now three of them gift still not buy yet, but Mike's presents dad mom already bought for him, so Maggie goes with David. In Mall, David and Judy said want to help cousin buy the diapers for Mike and other stuff, called Jake, Jodi, John and Maggie together to every place look what can gift for Matt, Max and Meg, before back, in mall outside gathering. Then David and Judy walk away go to buy the stuff, Jake, Jodi and John asked Maggie thinks what the gift can buy to three of them, and Maggie said three of them most love is painting, still without idea, and John asked Jake think what the present Elsa gifts to you, and Jake said he's no idea, Jodi thinks Britney gift to her possible is perfume, and John said same with Jake no idea, and then Jake, Jodi and John asked she thinks the present Nate gift for you, Maggie said she's also no idea, but she also said she wished the person of gift is Fiona more than Nate, but since was Nate just him, and Jodi said Fiona with her big cousin sister Hillary. And then Maggie figure out what the presents can buy to three of them, but Jake, Jodi and John also have idea, Jake for Matt, Jodi and Maggie for Meg and John for Max, so 4 of them separate action begin to choosing the Christmas gift to three of them. After bought, 6 of them gathering in outside mall, David and Judy have seen son, daughter and niece gift already package, both elder asked what's the presents, and Jake said later night they will know, because until night just can open the presents. Then 6 of them back to resort.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Foley home

Since Maurice is marketing department manager as Evan suggested, he has ability, so Maurice bought the new car for Tucker, for let Tucker farther day can drive the car to school, not need parents to worrying to school will late. Tucker already age 16, so he can drive the car. Maurice shows the car to Tucker looks, Tucker so excited but he asked dad not expensive, Maurice said had some expensive, but for son everything is worth. And then Tucker went to hugged Maurice and very appreciated and he says thanks, dad. Tucker said future will let parents have good life, Maurice and Angela said Tucker is good son. Then Foley family are walking to table ready for Christmas dinner, all dinner have meat, chicken, pork and lamb, but without the beef, Tucker requested mom not ti make it, because Tucker knew Hillary never like the man eat the beef, and then in dinner Tucker and Angela asked Tucker whether he loves Hillary, just knew her 8 days. Tucker said him and her just good friend, then three of them are continue to eating the Christmas dinner, also have milkshake and soda.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Edwards home

Joseph and Holly Christmas present is got Samuel and Nancy massage, Anna and Anne gift to each other is same Christmas presents as clothes, shirt and pants also have bikini. Allen's present is the mobile phone, but conditions is Joseph warning Allen he has this phone Allen never call Fiona or annoying her, otherwise confiscated. Alan and Amy presents are water gun, originally them both opened the package planned to quickly playing, but Holly said begin at tomorrow. Alex and Darci bought to Billy the present is small cars toy set, and Bailee is the new pacifier and the hand ringing. Joseph, Holly, Alex and Darci present is Anna and Anne said when 4 of them wedding anniversary, both will pay for all of them when anniversary. After opened the package, everybody went to table and began the Christmas dinner.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Hathaway home

Donald and Laci Christmas present is got Douglas and Karen service whole day, Devon gift Eden new clothes and pants and Eden gift Devon new laptop, Emily's present is tablet, but Douglas told her not using for too long time, Dylan present is remote control car and Emmy present is Barbie doll and Barbie doll house full set. Dalton and Lexi gift Chris toy bricks and gift Courtney new pacifier, milk bottles and hand ringing. Devon and Eden gift dad mom after new year free spa and Dalton and Lexi is free zoo tickets, have four tickets on after new year. After opened the gift, everybody went to table and they begin to eat the Christmas dinner.

Amity Park, Night

Jazz still waiting, but already night, she knew Danny won't back home. Jack and Maddie still in kitchen, Jack looked the newspaper find job, and Maddie already cooked the dinner, called Jazz come here dinner and told her Danny won't back home tonight, also this year Christmas Fenton has without any gift, just Jack, Maddie and Jazz are in kitchen sitting and watching televison with dinner. Jazz still don't know why Danny rather to staying in that city with that cheap family so-called by Jazz and Sam and Christmas not with us, but dad mom said because we all did wrong before, can't blame Danny.

Ghost World

Skulker, Ember, Walker, Box Ghost, Klemper, Johnny 13, Kitty and other ghost Christmas, but this time Christmas location is at Frostbite City, every ghost Christmas with happy and pleasantly, was all of the ghosts pleasure.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Watson-Carpenter home (Peterson's neighbor)

They have eaten the Christmas dinner. After dinner, Watson-Carpenter go to open the presents. Except Jim and Josh gift to each other, other children were gift from parents. First is Jim, gift from Josh is two movie tickets. Jim asks Josh what are these, and Josh answered these two tickets, one is for him, another one is for his(Jim) classmate, best friend also his lover Rachel. Josh means this movie is interest for both of them, for cinema already sold out, didn't have anymore. Also can give Jim more opportunity to see Rachel, get some more romantic, and Jim appreciated Josh. Next is Josh, gift from Jim is Oral-B electric toothbrush also plus Oral-B toothpaste. Jim means although Josh has money to buy it, but he won't, although he really wants, but he is learning more about economize, so Jim gifts Josh this, because Josh dream wants to become dentist, so Jim gifted it, and Josh so appreciated. Next is Jenna and Jillian, present of both of them gift from parents is kitchen set toys, also have food set toys. Because they both dreams are want become chef just like their father. Just bought a set because Larry and Vicki want Jenna and Jillian to share, and they both so love it and also said of course they share it, Larry and Vicki heard feel so glad. Next is Paul, gift from parents is Spongebob Squarepants Lego set. if for Scarlet and Scott, really unsuitable, because them both would learn dispostion of Spongebob even want become Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star. Jason and Gillian said Paul can play this with siblings or neighbor, Paul so appreciated and he answered he will share with siblings/neighbor. Next is Tiffany, gift from parents is Barbie dream-house set, Tiffany so loves it and she appreciated. Next is Preston, gift from parents id swivel car, Jason and Gillian said he also can share with Tiffany or neighbor, and Preston said of course, he so loves it and thanks to parents, he so appreciate. Last is Trina, gift from parents is baby house, a baby house can accommodate her, home belongs to Trina, she has own home. But 5 minutes ago, Trina already fell asleep, so Gillian is hugging Trina and put Trina into her baby house, let her to sleeping on there. And then children said they didn't gift parents the presents, and parents said they needn't, just children diligent, have intelligent and obedient, parents already satisfied. Then Jim suggested tomorrow whole families go to outside dinner, but not to their own restaurant, parents and children agreed. Baby house can be move, so Jason and Gillian move to living room, and all of them after opened the presents, they walk to living room, open the television and they are watching the Christmas show.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Smith Home

With Kelvin older sister Pamela and Jessica older sister Judy went flight to Los Angeles Christmas and also New Year, just 6 people Christmas without other cousins, also Jessica stomach fetal already 20 weeks. So Kelvin and Jessica gift their eldest sister Georgene her own room, that means she no longer need with other both little sister sleeping anymore, she has own room, Kelvin said look what style of room she loves, we can design, and Georgene appreciated. And then gift George remote control car as Chevrolet, George so loves it, and then thanks dad mom. Before turn to Georgia, George also wish his Christmas present about mom baby can born the baby boy. Then gift Georgia Barbie doll house, with Barbie doll, Georgia so loves it, excited till forget to thanks dad mom. Then gift Georgie the talking bear toy, that means the bear toy press will talking. Before start Christmas dinner, Kelvin dressed the Santa suit said 'I'm Santa.' to tease George, Georgia and Georgie happy, and George, Georgia and Georgia immediately went to hugged Kelvin and yelled 'Santa.' Georgene said why all of them believed dad is Santa, Jessica said three of them still just kids, in their heart wished really has Santa. Then after Kelvin took off the suit, 6 of them walked to table and start eat the Christmas dinner finished this happiness day.

Johnson Home – For Ronald

Every presents package put under Christmas tree. All kids except Nate so excited tries go to open it, while Nicole is use crawling, because she just 12 months, walking not faster well. But Ronald and Lara stopped all of them, told all of them patience, not be anxious. Then Lara is hugging Nicole and all of them begin open Nate present first, when Nate pick up, he feel has some heavy, when open it, looked is PlayStation 4, and then told dad mom looked is PS4, Maggie gifted to me. Ronald and Lara said Wright gift too generous, later few days we should go to appreciate them. Next is Nick, his present is mobile phone, Ronald and Lara gift him because can contact parents or friends with phone, but elder said don't contact more, and don't use too long time, and Nick said he won't and thanks dad mom. Next is Neil, but didn't see the present under Christmas tree, and Ronald went to storeroom taking out the gift for Neil is Ride On Cars, although brand just original but Neil also loves it, trying to quickly play but Lara called him not be anxious, tomorrow can playing, but not in Christmas Day. And last is Nicole, the present of Nicole is the skirt, Nicole immediately to hugged the skirt but took off by dad mom, Ronald and Lara said tomorrow wear it, but not today. Then Nicole is start crying, so dad mom use pacifier appease her, then Nicole stopped crying and suction the pacifier. All the presents had opened, Nick said he so hungry, so dad mom bring all of them to kitchen table start eat Christmas dinner, and except Nicole, because she just age 1, three of them said food of mom cooked is so delicious, and Lara so excited, also Ronald excited, wished Ross and Lisa can seeing, but all of them family now at St. Louis Christmas.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Johnson Home – Ross family

Ross and Lara are waiting son and both daughter back home. Finally, Evan, Elsa and Emma back home, also bought some necessary stuff, and the presents had put under Christmas tree. Before open it, Ross and Lisa so appreciated three of them bought the Christmas present is massage chair to both elders, and Lisa said it should spent three of them much cash, and Evan, Elsa and Emma said just dad mom happy, we three also happy. Also Evan said was he, Elsa and Emma together chip gathered the money to bought the massage chair, Ross and Lisa heard it so happy son and both daughter did for together for both of elders. And then 5 of them walk to Christmas tree, just three presents package under Christmas tree, Evan opens first, from Jacoby gift is Tablet, and has the card wrote 'I knew you have the mobile phone, but work or play always just use the laptop looks like not so convenience, so I bought the tablet for you, hope you like it.' Evan said of course he loves it, moreover he really planned to buy the tablet begin next year, but now best friend Jacoby already bought for him. Next is Elsa, gift from Jake is studs earrings, instead have two, Elsa said this gonna be so expensive, also have card wrote 'Elsa, baby… Then Evan and Emma laughed and said Jake called Elsa baby, but Elsa said he didn't, just this time only once… I bought the two of the studs earrings, although it's really have some expensive, but if bought to wife I not even felt it. So I wished when after new year, we back I can see you wear it, better wear forever, I will so glad.' Then Elsa quickly tried the stud earring, really suitable for her, also said hope you also love present my gift. Last is Emma, gift from Jen is some pants, also have card wrote 'I knew Emma you clothes more than pants, so I bought the pants for you, also I knew you don't like Jeans brand, so I bought the brand like this, hope you like it, Jen.' Then Emma said of course I love it, thanks, Jen. Although Jen not here, but she also wants to appreciated. After opened the gift, Lisa took the Christmas dinner to living room, open the television and all of them start the Christmas dinner and watching Christmas show.

Los Angeles, CA – Night

Resort

After Clippers vs. Lakers Christmas game, in 10:30 pm pacific time, Jake, Jodi and John back to resort, but all of them still isn't dinner because waiting for three of them back to resort. But open the presents first. Jake is eldest, so him first, gift from Elsa is necktie, have 3, have the card wrote by Elsa 'Jake, darling….' Then Jodi and John looked and laughed said Elsa called him Darling, and Jodi said shouldn't you called Elsa baby, right? And Jake answered no, he also not called her baby… I don't know necktie count as Christmas present, but I bought the necktie, I wish begin the gift and got open later when you go to law firm walking, you can everyday wear the necktie of my bought it.' Then Jake said after back home, he will wear this three necktie, everyday 1 by 1. Next is Jodi, the gift from Britney is cosmetic, and Jodi said 'Oh C'mon, Britney, looked for me really like to makeup, then Jake and John said you are. Also have the card wrote 'Jodi, my best friend, after 2 months will be sister. Maybe you don't want work as flight attendant anymore, but even is other work also need to makeup, right? hope you like it.' Jodi said also I love it, but I have little much in home.' Then John opens, gift from Britton is wristwatch, the card wrote 'Originally I have still not yet have idea, but when Britney mentioned about you wristwatch really have some old and not well, so I decided to gift you this, hope you like it.' Then John said of course he likes, from tomorrow he will change, but in fact he glad is Britney had noticed it, can more prove John and Britney. And then Maggie open, gift from Nate is MP3, have the card wrote 'I'm already download a lot of much songs to MP3, I guessed songs you will love it.' Then Maggie tried it and listened, really is her favorite songs. Duncan and Pamela want to gift Mike first, Mike gift is drawing tablet, can used the hand draw, even is whatever, for Mike is good, also can avoided Mike to drawing and painting in wall. Then 4 elders called Jake, Jodi, John and Maggie same time together open Matt, Max and Meg gift, and Matt, Max and Meg are waiting for. When 4 of them open the gift, unexpectedly Matt, Max and Meg all gift are same is have drawing book, 0.7 mm pencil, color pencil and also have comic without any color, all of them said three of you can coloring in comic using as color pencil, and Jodi said although this is not so well gift, but I hoping… and then Matt, Max and Meg to took it and said thanks and want quickly drawing, but Pamela said can drawing in tomorrow, now we should start dinner, and Mike also time to drink milk powder, and Meg also it's time to drink the fresh milk. Then all son and daughter gave to elders present is later dinner what 4 elders want to watching, all son and daughter will let it. Then Judy and Pamela took the Christmas dinner to place near television, and 12 family member watching the television as 4 elders chose, the elders chose the show for suitable for whole family watching. Meg and Mike have fall asleep and 10 members sitting, eating and watching the television Christmas show for just 1 hour after Christmas Day.

Kansas City, MO – Night

After Danny, Danielle, Britton, Britney, Jacoby, Jen, Fiona and Hillary watched the wonderful match between Broncos at Chiefs, Chiefs win and blew up Broncos, so 8 of them so glad to came back home. Have 13 presents under Christmas tree. Before open the gift, Tony, Wendy, Lance and Candace asked they should give Phoebe, Philip, Scarlet and Scott a chance to Christmas, Britton, Britney, Jacoby and Jen said never, anyway 4 of them have without any Christmas spirit, called them both also without any use, but elders said everyone should have one more chance, then 4 of them said fine, and then Britton, Britney, Jacoby and Jen walk to upstairs Phoebe and Philip room look them four situation. After Britton unlocked the door, while Phoebe and Philip are sleeping on the bed still not wake up yet, helpless after Britton and Britney looked, and Jacoby and Jen said

Jacoby: Now we can let you both out, even you both no need to admit and apologize.

Jen: Just you both tell us what we should have in Christmas?

Scarlet & Scott: We know…...Toys…...Toys…play toys.

After Jacoby and Jen heard, they both so furious and said

Jen: Toys..Toys..Toys, Christmas for you both just meaning as toys.

Jacoby: You both really made all of us so disappointed, right, Britton, Britney.

Britton: Yeah, Scarlet and Scott, Christmas not just receive the presents.

Britney: Christmas also mean everybody should corporation, work together as family, gathering and hanging together, you both looked at Phoebe and Philip, everyday them both were just crying loudly or sleeping, is that really good?

But Scarlet and Scott not even want to listen, and continues yelling

Scarlet & Scott: We want get outside, play toys…...toys…toys.

Britton: Them both really can't in Christmas.

Britney: Yeah, I guessed them both only will ruin wonderful Christmas Day.

Then Phoebe and Philip same time wake up, them both hear Scarlet and Scott yelled for toys, and then followed, walked to Scarlet and Scott side and yelling 'Toys…...toys…...' 4 of them hear them 4 little yelled toys very mad, especially is Britney, she can't endure and scolding

Britney: Toys…...toys…...toys…, for you four Christmas just have the toys, for normal days just milk..milk..milk or ice cream..ice cream, you four know you four really annoying, you Phoebe always did disgusting, wear the diapers really comfortable, everyday just drink the milk powder is healthy, crawled until 5, not mind you age 2 just knew how to walked, but that time you were still crawling, everyday made dad said even made mom cried, also you Philip, both just knew annoyed all of us, everyday live without different as silly person and neuropathy, Jodi did for you both also didn't use, because you both also not even worth to let Jodi helped you both. And you both Scarlet and Scott, just admit the fault and apologize to Hill, are this both so hard, who you both think you both really are, even is president of country, did wrong also must apologize, but you both weren't, even think you both are right, used the hand grabbed the ice cream and eat, or you both really wished can get diabetes, future without hand or leg to live, you both really no different as them both, disgusting, ugly, unusual and….

But 4 of them little just continues yelling 'Toys…toys…...toys.' Also trying to get outside, but got vigorously pushed off by Britney, and 4 of them fell to floor, felt body pain and start crying loudly, from downstairs all of person has been heard, Fiona and Hillary quickly run to upstairs to looking the situation, in upstairs Britney says

Britney: Cry..cry..cry, everyday crying loudly like silly person, mom got you both pushed mom also hurt, not just body also heart, but you four are…

Then Britton, Jacoby and Jen called Britney to calm down, Christmas not to mad and sad, normal day more not to furious. Then Fiona and Hillary have come upstairs, Fiona is hugging Britney and says 'Don't mad, big sister, we don't care to 4 of them, let's go, big sister, walk to downstairs open the present look what S. Jodi gift to you.' Then Fiona holds Britney hand and take her to downstairs calm down. Meanwhile in upstairs Hillary said every time being like this, really useless. Britton scolded 4 of them just few sentence and then said 'Why I spoke so much, you four also not even listened.' Then Britton walked to downstairs to console Britney. While 4 of them are still sitting on the floor crying loudly, and then Jacoby and Jen said since you four not even have Christmas spirit, let you four out also meaningless, you four Christmas just lock inside the room would be more better. Then Hillary closes the door, Jacoby locked the door and 3 of them walked to downstairs to see Britney situation. While Phoebe, Philip, Scarlet and Scott got lock inside the room, them four crying loudly, both S tried to open the doorknob, and both P more silly just knocking the door, them four crying loudly and yelled 'Toys..toys..toys..toys..'

In downstairs, Britney sits in the middle, Tony and Wendy felt so sorry, both elders said

Wendy: We're so sorry, Britney, we shouldn't called 4 of you to upstairs called them four, especially you.

Britney: It's not even you all fault, you both just want whole family together to Christmas, just them four not appreciated.

Tony: Britney, don't be mad and sad anymore, just half hour remaining clock will go to 12 AM, so we all should open the presents.

Britton: Yeah, look what Jodi gifted to you.

Britney: Yeah, let's go to open the gift.

Then everybody walked to Christmas tree to open the gift. Jacoby is most eldest of siblings, so his first. Gift from Evan is Cardinals and Blues jersey, both jersey already wrote the name 'Jacoby, 26' Card also wrote, 'This is St. Louis professional sports teams, I knew you and Jen love the team, but Jen is gift from Emma, so I bought and called wrote your name, also next year you will turn age 26, so number of jersey I chose 26.' And Jacoby felt so great. Next is Britton, gift from John is house model building, but it must to assembly. Card also wrote 'You're architect, I don't know whether you love it or not, but I bought this, hope you love it. This model needs to assembly, I wish you can with Jodi to assembled together of this house model building, anyway you both will be marrying next two month. And Britton felt so great, he can't wait for Jodi back then together to assembly. Next is Britney, gift from Jodi is Blue and White clothes and 2 black pants. The card wrote 'Perhaps you can buy the clothes by yourself, but I think if you wear all of this, look more pretty, because I think is most suitable on you. Remembered, not mad and sad in Christmas, also same not mad and sad in normal day' Britton and Fiona said this 2 clothes and pants is suitable on Britney, and Britney also think like that, and appreciated Jodi. Next is Jen, gift from Emma is blue high heels, the high heels have a line can tie up. The card wrote 'Maybe high heels not the best gifts, but this can tie up, made the high heels not easy to off the foot if have situation.' And Jen said thanks, tomorrow I will try it. Next is Danielle, gift from Peterson elders is the pants. And then Lance and Candace said Danielle should wear the long pants, not everyday just wear the short pants, and Danielle said she will try it. Next is Hillary, gift from Fiona is tablet, and Fiona said you can have own tablet, no need everyday sharing with Hill, both sibling can have own tablet, for both sides also good. And Hillary said 'Thanks, Fiona.' And Fiona said your welcome. Next is Fiona, gift from Hillary is headphone brand like earmuff, Hillary said when you use the laptop can use this, not just use the earphone, also can plug-in mobile phone, when you helping and them both troublemaker crying loudly, you can use this and listen the music, and Fiona said thanks to Hillary, and Hillary also replied back your welcome. Next is Leighton, gift from Peterson elders is middle sized bear toy, and Leighton thanks and quickly to hugging, Danny and Fiona walked away first. And then Hill gift from Lance and Candace is small sized bear toys, Hill also said thanks and quickly hugging the bear toy. Alice gift from Theodore and Cathy is small sized bear toy, pink color, Alice spoke thanks to dad mom and quickly hugging the bear toy. Next is Logan, gift from Peterson elders also same as small sized bear toy just vanilla color, Logan spoke thanks to uncle and auntie and hugging the bear toy. Next Aaron gift from Theodore and Cathy is baby xylophone, but Aaron still just baby, don't know how to said thank you. Dad mom open to him, and Aaron quickly knock the xylophone, he smiled, but dad mom called Aaron play at tomorrow, so keep it first. And then Danny and Fiona came out to living room, Danny wear the Santa suit, and everybody told Hill, Alice, Logan and Aaron is Santa, then Danny came, 1 kid and 3 baby close on Danny, except Aaron, 3 of them yelling Santa. But just 3 minutes will 12 AM, that means 12/26, so Danny just pretended walked away and 4 of them chased, but Danny looks like move too far, Hill, Alice, Logan and Aaron begin crying, Hillary seen Hill crying, immediately went to comfort him, and told Danny came back here to console 4 of them. Then Danny came back, and Hill, Alice, Logan and Aaron went to hugged Danny, except Aaron, other three yelling 'Santa.' Just in time 12 AM, is December 26, although Christmas already passed for seconds, but Christmas spirit is not speak about time, is everybody together. Cathy walked to kitchen with Mary took the Christmas dinner to living room, also Hill, Alice, Logan and Aaron felt exhausted, for played at Christmas whole day they were just afternoon sleeping 1 hour, and then 4 of them have fall asleep so Theodore hugging Alice and then Aaron to sofa sleeping, Fiona helped Hillary together carrying Hill to sofa sleep and Jacoby and Jen helped Leighton to carrying Logan to sofa sleeping. Cathy and Mary took the Christmas dinner to living room, prepared for other table and begin for Christmas dinner. Before start, Tony and Wendy said also prepared the Christmas gift to Mary, and Mary said very appreciated, but I'm no need, Tony and Wendy said you dedicated working for us family, you deserved, so Tony and Wendy decision to increasing 10% commission on Mary contract, and Mary so much appreciated. Also Danny still not get the gift, so Bishop and Peterson family already made decision to gift Danny the new car, Ford. And Danny said car is expensive, not so good to let all of you costly, but Britton, Britney, Jacoby and Jen said you should have the car, for begin next year, you can drive to university with own car, no need to borrow the car anymore. And Danny also so appreciated but he still don't know whether next year can read the university, and Fiona said Danny will success, because everybody confidence on him, and Britney also said you will success, because she already bet Danny will get in university, if Danny fail, Britney will leave for job 1 year without pay. Then Danny said if next year I didn't read the university, sorry to involved on you, and Britney said is myself willing, not you fault if you fail, but we think you will success, and asked everyone right, and everybody said yes, Danny will success. Britton gave Danny the car key, and told Danny not to broke the car, drive carefully and take care protect the car, and Danny accepted and took the car key said he will. Candace asked Cathy what she wished at Christmas, and Cathy wished can born another 1-2 baby, requested Theodore to agree, and Theodore said still want thinking, because Alice just 2 and Aaron just 1, if can, most as just one. Theodore said when Alice read the preschool, he will promise born another baby with Cathy, and Cathy so glad also told Theodore must honor. And Bishop and Peterson siblings decided to give dad mom chose the television show, and everybody except Hill, Alice, Logan and Aaron fall asleep, 16 people and the dog Daniel sitting and 3 dad and 3 mom chose the family show, Christmas TV movie. Although not the Christmas eve, also passed the Christmas Day after few minutes, but 16 of them and the dog Daniel still gathered together sitting, eat Christmas dinner and watching Christmas movie. Also Bishop family also gift the dog Daniel the dog house, let Daniel can sleep inside, will showing in next story, later date 25, not before.

Maybe for much people that's not the spirit of Christmas, but for me this already enough for proved is Christmas spirit, for Christmas Day. While 4 person are without the Christmas spirit just knew playing and toys, Phoebe, Philip, Scarlet and Scott before fell asleep, 4 of them have urinate and stool in the floor, and then cried loudly, but just few minutes already tired and fell asleep. Truly who's can endure 4 of them, that person is too good, nice and patience.

The End


End file.
